


Make It Stop

by latesummerfire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesummerfire/pseuds/latesummerfire
Summary: Crowley is suffering, and he wants Aziraphale to make it stop.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Make It Stop

**Author's Note:**

> had this lying around almost finished so I decided to finish it. please let me know what you think!!

“Make it stop, angel.”

“Make what stop?”

“This feeling, I … I can’t help feeling it. It’s killing me, angel. I mean what’s a demon to do after they’ve already Fallen? Can they Fall twice?”

“What in Heaven are you talking about, dearest?”

“I’m … I feel … love … like I’m in love …”

“I thought demons didn’t feel love. They’re not … capable.”

“Is that what they tell you, up there?”

“It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Right, so I’m making all this up then, am I? It’s all in my head, I’m choosing to feel this.”

“No, I’m not - Crowley, I’m just - it’s not possible.”

“Angels can love.”

“Angels are _beings_ of love.”

“You said so yourself, I was an angel once.”

“Yes but now you’re a demon. I’m just … who is this person then, the one you’re … in love with?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Love is a beautiful thing, Crowley. Whether you detest feeling it or not.”

“Ngk …”

“Come now, we’re best friends, aren’t we? You can trust me.”

“It doesn’t matter, angel. Make it stop.”

“You can’t stop love, dearest. I’m sorry. It doesn’t work that way.”

“Great. So it gets to eat me up then, like a cancer? What if it discorporates me, or worse?”

“Is that what I am, a _cancer_?”

“W-what?”

“I’m a being of love, so that must mean-“

“No, angel, I didn’t mean - _you’re_ supposed to love, I’m not. According to you. I know demons could love, I just didn’t think I’d … I mean, I’ve felt it here and there but never this much … for G-Sa-someone’s sake, it’s … it’s killing me, angel. And I need you to make it stop.”

“Why me?”

“I don’t know any other angels, now do I? You know all about love. You’ve got to know a way to stop it.”

“I’ve told you, Crowley, I can’t-“

“You can’t, or you won’t?”

“I can’t, and I won’t.”

“But you could if you wanted to?”

“Crowley, please-“

“It’s _killing_ me, don’t you get it?”

“But why me? Why does it have to be me??”

“Because _you’re the one I’m in love with_!”

Aziraphale froze, gripping his cocoa mug tight.

“You … you’re … you can’t be.”

“But I am, so - get on with it, then.”

Aziraphale looked confused, and Crowley threw his hands up.

“Exorcise me or something! Rid me of it!”

“Why would I do that, dearest?”

“Because I shouldn’t feel this way, I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something as stupid as-“

“It’s all my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, I thought if I kept it to myself, I would save myself from Falling and I would keep you safe … the Arrangement and all. I didn’t want to complicate us and risk being found out.”

“What are you on about, angel?”

“I fell for you a long time ago. I was afraid I would … _Fall_. But I’ve felt the same since and well, I’m still here. S-so, you must be okay then. As conflicted as you feel, you’re not in any mortal danger …”

“When?”

“The Blitz.”

“The books …”

“I’m sorry, dearest. I’m afraid I might’ve used my powers unintentionally. I never meant to … I mean, I’m an angel. A being of love. It sort of radiates, I can’t control it. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“How do you figure?”

“Because I’ve been in love with you for far longer, just … it didn’t hurt me so much til the almost-apocalypse. Til the fire, actually. The thought of losing you forever, before I had a chance to tell you, reciprocated or not, I … I should’ve told you.”

“What you said, I - … I don’t know all about love. Not everything. I … for Heaven’s sake, Crowley, I’m made of it, that’s the last thing I should ever understand. It’s my very existence …”

“Just make it stop, angel. Please.”

“Why would you want it to stop?”

“It hurts. It _fucking_ hurts.”

Aziraphale reached up, carefully sliding his fingers against the demon’s cheek, tracing the serpent tattoo by his ear. Crowley hissed in relief, leaning into the touch.

“It hurts me too, dearest … but I don’t want it to stop.”

“What if it kills us both?” Crowley breathed, shuddering under the angel’s ministrations.

“What if …” Aziraphale pondered, “it only hurts because we’re not sharing it with one another?”

“What if we do and that’s what kills us?”

“What if it’s a good way to go?”

Crowley’s hands are now knotted on the lapels of his shirt, “What if we stop coming up with what ifs and you just kiss me already?”

“What if you’re drunk?” Aziraphale suggested, realizing toe possibility, moving away from his best friend, “You’re drunk. That’s it. How can you be saying any of these things if you weren’t-“

“I am not drunk!”

“Sober up, then.”

“How can I sober up when I’m not drunk?”

“You’ve been drinking.”

“Pshh … mmyeah, but not enough to get drunk!”

“Then just flush it out anyway, please?” Aziraphale asked, tracing his jawline, “If you truly mean what you’re saying … I want to know you mean it.”

Crowley groaned, and took a moment, tensing up as the wine returned to the bottle. He groaned, leaning his forehead against Aziraphale’s as the last of the alcohol left his body. Aziraphale sobered up as well, just to be sure.

Once the bottles completely refilled, they found themselves staring at one another in complete awkward silence, Aziraphale’s hands still resting on the demon’s chest where they’d fallen.

“So …” Aziraphale began, but the sentence led nowhere.

“So …” Crowley echoed, his snake eyes flickering to the angel’s lips, smacking his own in anticipation.

“Did you mean it then?” 

Crowley nodded stiffly, “I did,” he breathed, his slitted snake eyes meeting heavenly blues, “I do, I … I love you, angel.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

Aziraphale snaked his hands up the demon’s chest and wrapped his fingers around his tie, pulling the demon down towards him and capturing his lips softly in his. Crowley moaned in relief at the touch, and Aziraphale broke away almost immediately.

“Are you alright? Are you still in pain?”

“No, pain’s gone, actually … m’fine … feels … nice.” Crowley managed, completely at a loss for words.

Aziraphale smiled warmly, “We’re still here. No discorporating, no Falling …”

“Except falling for me,” Crowley reminded, grinning toothily.

Aziraphale sighed, rolling his eyes, “I told you, dearest, I fell for you a long time ago.”

“Mm, not as long ago as me though.”

“I shielded you from the first rainfall,” Aziraphale reminded, “Who’s to say I didn’t love you then and just didn’t realize it?”

Crowley considered it, “Point taken. Still! That was after I fell for you.”

Aziraphale groaned in annoyance, “Wily serpent.”

“Cheeky bastard.” Crowley grinned, and tilted the angel’s chin towards him, kissing him deeply.

“Still want me to make it stop?” Aziraphale breathed between kisses.

“Never.” Crowley growled back, kissing the angel, _his_ angel, as he burst into laughter.


End file.
